


Look Into Your Eyes

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: The world is black and white until you touch your soulmate. Thomas is about to meet Alexander Hamilton for the first time.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	Look Into Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 1 of the Jamilton Month 2020 - First Meeting, and yes it´s another soulmate au

Thomas isn´t nervous as he enters the office building. He is just a bit on edge, which is a completely normal and valid feeling when starting a new job. He is still glad when he sees his best friend James waiting for him when he steps out of the elevator, smiling brightly at him.

“Morning, Thomas. Ready for your first day?”

Thomas rolls his eyes, but smiles back.

“Of course, I am.”, Thomas gives back.

James laughs quietly and leads Thomas down the corridor.

“Well, I´m pretty sure that will change as soon as you meet Hamilton.”

“Oh, yeah. I remember you telling me about him. Is he really that bad?”

James shrugs.

“Go and find out yourself.”, he says, stopping in front of a door. “Pretty sure he is in there with Washington.”

Thomas nods, giving James a bright smile.

“Alright, I´ll see you later?”

“Yeah, I´ll meet you for lunch and then we can talk shit about Hamilton.”

Thomas laughs softly, the nervous feeling from before almost gone. He still hesitates a moment, before knocking on the door to Washington´s office. Almost immediately the door gets opened and he is met with a guy maybe a few years younger than himself. He is about a head smaller than himself, with his hair in a messy bun and the most impressive eyes Thomas has ever seen. For a moment, all he can do is stare at him, before he snaps out of it and clears his throat.

“I´m Thomas Jefferson. I´m here to meet Mister Washington?”

“Yeah, he´s waiting for you. I´ll see you around, gotta go.”, with that the man rushes past him, and Thomas can´t help but look after him.

“Come in.”, a deep voice says, and Thomas turns back around.

He steps into the office almost hesitantly, smiling at his new boss.

“It´s good to finally meet you. Have a seat.”, Washington says with a warm smile.

“Yes, it´s good to meet you too, sir. I´m very much looking forward to working with you.”

“So am I. You have already met – more or less – Alexander Hamilton, one of our Junior Partners.”

So that was the infamous Hamilton, James had talked about. Thomas does his best to concentrate on his conversation with Washington, but his thoughts keep revolving around the other man. He can´t seem to get his eyes out of his head, though he doesn’t know why. He feels like Hamilton was able to see into his very soul, something that both thrills and unsettles him.

Just as Washington gets up to show him to his office, Thomas sees something out of the corner of his eye and jerks his head around. He feels his heart skip a beat and ignoring Washington, he walks over to the flowers on the window sill, not daring to blink. Between the dozens of grey, white and black flowers, is one that´s so bright, that it almost hurts looking at it. He knows instinctively that this flower is red, even though he has never seen the colour before. He is about to reach out and touch it, when he freezes. Suddenly, he knows what struck him as odd when he met Hamilton. It wasn´t that his eyes were special, but that they were in colour. He spins around to Washington, almost feeling lightheaded with the flashes of colours he sees around him. They vanish again when he tries to focus on them, but they are unmistakably there.

“I need to see Hamilton.”, he says, interrupting Washington as he asks if everything is okay.

Washington looks confused for a moment, before he nods.

“I can bring you to his office.”

Thomas nods almost frantically and has just enough self-control not to snap at his new boss to walk faster. It feels like an eternity until they reach an office, that is apparently Hamilton´s, and Thomas barely has the patience to wait for the other man to tell him to come in, leaving Washington behind.

This time Thomas notices the deep brown of Alexander´s eyes immediately, and the beauty of them leaves him speechless for a moment.

“I knew there was something wrong with your eyes.”, he says softly, and almost immediately wants to kick himself.

Alexander frowns, looking up at him bewildered.

“Excuse me? What´s that supposed to mean?”, he asks indignantly.

Thomas ignores his remark, instead walking over to the desk, swallowing nervously.

“Your eyes have the most beautiful colour I have ever seen.”, he whispers.

Alexander´s expression changes from indignation to confusion and then to surprise. He hesitates a moment, before gets up and walks around the table. He slowly reaches out his hand, carefully touching Thomas´. Just as Thomas´ world explodes with colours, he hears Alex gasping softly. He knows he should probably look around and take in this new world that just opened for him, but all he can do is stare into his soulmate´s eyes. Alexander seems to feel the same, because he can´t look away either. He wears the same expression of wonder on as his face as Thomas, who only notices he is crying, when Alexander reaches up and brushes the tears away with the softest of touches.

“You must be mistaken, because clearly your eyes have the most beautiful colour.”, Alexander says quietly.

Thomas can´t help but let out a small giggle.

“You are my soulmate.”, Thomas whispers, his voice disbelieving.

Alexander breaks out into the biggest grin.

“I am. Holy shit. This is amazing.”

“It is. It really, really is.”

For a moment they just stare at each other.

“Can I hug you?”, Thomas asks finally.

Alexander nods, still looking at him with big eyes. Thomas is careful at first, almost afraid that moving will somehow destroy this fragile thing they have, but once his arms wrap around Alexander, he feels something settle inside him. Alexander moves shyly at first too, before he lets out a sigh and basically melts against Thomas.

Now, with Alexander in his arms, Thomas takes his time to look around the room, taking in the new colours. He is amazed by them, but still, they are nothing compared to the colour of the eyes of his soulmate. His Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day and you can find me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm! :)


End file.
